Old Enemies, New Tricks, and Interesting Discoveries
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: This is new and improved! (I hope) The events of Lone Wolf never occur, and that leaves Six to wander the area around the Onager cannon platform. What he finds is an abandoned UNSC outpost, with an odd message on the communications array terminal screen... (T, however may be bumped to M!)


_Hey guys! TheBurningWorld here! I desire a new start for myself as a writer, so I deleted my stories off of this site. OENTID is coming back, however VERY different. Remnant's Guardian is also returning, but with some changes as well. (I have my the deleted stories on my computer, don't worry.) So, yeah! I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting._

_'_' = Thoughts_

"__"= Speech_

**Old Enemies, New Tricks, and Interesting Discoveries**

**Chapter 1**

Noble Six solemnly looked over the body of his fallen brother. Blood was splattered haphazardly over the small platform where he had made his final stand. Emile's wounds had instantly cauterized due to the intense heat of the energy swords that had run him through, but Elite Zealot's blood was everywhere from the multiple corpses Emile had left in his wake. Six reached in and took Emile's dog tags, as well as his shotgun.

'Sorry Emile, but I'm afraid this'll do more good in my hands than with to your corpse.' Six thought as he relinquished the shotgun from the Spartan III's body.

He checked his ammo.

'Three clips for my DMR...'

'24 shells for the shotgun...'

'...and two grenades.'

Six sighed. He had a Covenant armada breathing down his neck, and he had about enough ammo to kill around 70-80 enemies. Great. He briefly glanced at the sky, only to see the massive covenant corvettes bombarding and glassing the planet Reach from orbit. His only solace was the satisfaction that the mission was completed successfully, and the fact that Jun may still be alive.

'Let's hope this whole ordeal was worth it for that Package.' He thought. Noble Team would never be forgotten for their exploits on Reach, and it was fitting that the planet would be their grave. Six was never told what the package was, but he assumed it was something highly important if it was entrusted to him, a Hyper-Lethal Vector, to escort to the rendezvous point. He had heard what he thought was a female voice emanating from the heavy-duty container he carried, but when he examined it, the voice was silent.

Whereas a normal human would be preoccupied with these thoughts for at least a few minutes, they only took milliseconds to process through Six's enhanced mind. At this point, he had been walking towards the sound of heavy weaponry and gunfire. On the way he had noticed several UNSC outposts, all containing dead Marine bodies, and heavy weaponry.

He was grateful for the heavy weapons, such as the M6 Grindell/Galilean Non-Linear Rifle, AKA the Spartan Laser. Multiple armor abilities were found on the way, **(A/N: Not counting sprint or armor lock as armor abilities, and Six can sprint/armor lock any time, but it still has an energy penalty for armor lock.) **like a Drop Shield, and a Hologram.

It's funny how an area can be so completely war-torn and ravaged one moment, and then peaceful and stagnant in the next. Six however, found this suspicious. The sudden lack of gunfire put Six on guard, and he constantly surveyed his surroundings with scrutinizing detail. He kept his DMR handy, constantly scouting out his next movement with the moderately-powered scope on the Marksman Rifle.

He eventually stumbled across an outpost that was obviously heavily guarded before it was razed. Shells of destroyed tanks, Scorpions and Wraiths alike, as well as multiple burning carcasses of warthogs littered the area around the outpost. The normally extremely high-density titanium plating typically used with UNSC structures had holes burned through it, showing the innards of the building, as well as having many, MANY plasma burns along the surface as well as bullet holes. The remnants of mounted turrets stationed along the battlements (Now detached, or burnt and warped by plasma.) dotted the scene. The very large communications pylon was damaged, but still intact, it seemed to him. The real question, however, was did it work?

He spied what seemed to be an entrance; it was hard to tell what was an intended entry point, as there were so many breaches in the bunker. He readied his shotgun, loading it fully, then pumping once to get a shell into the chamber. He stalked through the hallways, nearly completely silent, as if he didn't have a ton of armor weighing him down. Strewn about the facility were bodies of UNSC / ONI personnel along with their weapons, as well as multiple units of Covenant infantry. He picked up ammo and weapons wherever he found them, while making his way to what his HUD said was the communications room. The hallways leading to the array were heavily damaged, fluids spewing out of burst pipes, and fires had caught where plasma had met flammable chemicals. Several walls had lost most of their structural integrity, and often showed the exposed metal cross beams within the walls.

He reached the communications room, where most, but not all of the useful equipment had been destroyed. He eventually found a terminal that was still, for the most part, operational. An odd message was displayed on it.

It asked a simple question:

_Where do you wish to go?_

'...Strange...' Six thought, but this was pretty much his last option.

He thought for a few moments, and then decided upon an answer.

_Somewhere secure._

He doubted he could go wrong with the answer, as it would probably end up with him on a UNSC colony, and/or aboard a UNSC warship. He highly doubted that this would get him anywhere, but there were rumors circulating that ONI had been experimenting with teleportation technology...

_This could result in unknown circumstances._

_Do you wish to proceed?_

_Yes_

_No_

Six would've normally told the machine no, as this just had sketchy written all over it. However, whatever circumstance he ended up in was almost certainly better than the one he was in. At the very least, he would have a chance at survival.

'...I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Six thought glumly, before hitting 'Yes'.

_Request confirmed._

_Have a nice day._

Those were the last words Six read before he fell unconscious.

_Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the new-and-improved OENTID! I know some of you may be sore about me changing the main character to Noble Six, but I feel he is a better character to use for fanfiction. Plus, he has no set personality, so I simply have to build him around the story, or perhaps vice-versa. Anyways, Chief is so mainstream. (Lol) I will be trying to crank out the new Remnant's Guardian soon, as I have a four day weekend. (As well as adding to this a bit more, hopefully; sorry for the smaller chapter.)_

_I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcomed!_

_(Btw I will probably not pair Six with anyone.)_

_Thanks!_

_-TheBurningWorld_


End file.
